


Deduction by Cupid's Arrow

by DorkishDanshi



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Concordian Flying Squad, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: A life as a member of the Concordian Flying Squad could get pretty exhausting. Faith is the partner of the admirable Maddie O'Malley. The two, along the rest of the Squad have recently solved the case of the death of inventor Celine Georges and are on their way to the infamous and affably named "Sinners End"..





	Deduction by Cupid's Arrow

"Christ, this exhibition has become quite the nightmare. Wouldn't you agree, Faith?" Madeline O'Malley let a sigh escape her after the case of the inventor, Celine Georges's death atop the exhibition tower at the hands of the now former Commissioner of the Police Force, Eleanor Halstead. A pair of emerald eyes gazed over at her companion. Her companion went by only one name: "Faith". Her real name was not known clearly, invoking mystery whereever she set foot upon. A short woman, in her early twenties with no ounce of an American orgin unlike the rest of the members of the Concordian Flying Squad. No, Faith was simply a Welsh woman through and through, said to have been a native in the valleys of the South of the Principality of Wales. "Quite, Maddie. I'm just thankful that nor Charles or Richard came to harm, yes? That would be less than ideal. Entirely."

Two pairs of booted footsteps soon resonated throughout the vessel of the airship, causing Isaac to raise his head slightly from a cup of coffee he had been drinking from."Ah congrats on solving the case today, ladies. Good work as usual." He congratulated, the smile on his face warm as usual. It was certainly the welcome back that the two detectives had grown accustomed too. It was nice of a habit, considering that their main source of investigations partained themes of death, betrayal and such. On Faith's face was her usual frown, as she adjusted the bow tie she doned with her outfit. The Welsh woman was often stoic when it came to her work but a certain side of her came out in company of the rest of the squad. Her light smiles could certainly light up any room. As if on cue, she gazed over at Isaac with a soft smile gracing her paled lips. "Is Evie holed up in her library? I could use a book to read anyways." Ah yes, Evie and Faith were like two peas in a pod when it came to literature. The two of them were bookworms of somesort. It made them click quickly. "She should be, Faith. I can bring you both some coffee in there soon too. Just got a specimen to analyse, okay?" Ah yes, Viola was hard at work as usual. That soft smile as she made her mild appearance on the main deck, before disappearing off into her lab again.

"Man that case was quite the hard one eh, Rich?" Charles had just been polishing off his DNA machine when he had been sat in the room allocated to Richard, to analyse the bodies of the victims they found for every case and investigation. The Swiss inventor simply hummed out gently after speaking and it became clear that he was somewhat content now. A sudden thought came to his mind and he seemed to begin to blush. Well..more like someone. It had been Madeline that was on his mind. He had happened to garner romantic feelings for her overtime, and the only ones he had confided in regards to it were both Richard and Faith. Faith was often tight-lipped on such issues so it helped. "Thinking of Maddie are you, Charlie? You really are smitten for her, huh?" Richard teased, adjusting his sleeves as he watched Charles soon respond with his face reddened completely by the subject in question. Ah yes, those feelings of his did go rather deep. Not that he'd admit that. Not yet at least. What was Madeline doing at that present moment? Simply finally having a cup of coffee. She honestly needed it after the recent case. The exhibition had been rather troubling. "Rest up, Maddie. I best get these teas and coffees to Evie and Faith. Pretty sure Evie mentioned her brother was here too."

"..So that's what has been troubling you lately, Evie? Man, that is quite the cute thing. I never knew you had feelings for anyone." Ah yes, Nicholas Holloway was in deed on the airship, just spending time with his sister for once. It was rare that they could do this. After all, Evie was often very busy with the Squad while Nicholas would be working on various architectural projects. But even so, they did find time to spend time together, just enjoying in each others companies. It was something that their Aunt Agatha absolutely adored witnessing. Their bond together seemed quite strong, even when the two were apart. Nicholas just stayed nearby, turning his back slightly to inspect some of the books his sister owned in her study. The book collection that the Squad had were pretty damn impressive if Nicholas said so himself. He and Evie had always had a great interest in literature. Nicholas could even recall the times he and Evie would build a little blanket Fort in Auntie Agatha's place, where they'd stay under together for hours, just reading together.

The two siblings raised their heads when they heard the study door open, their gaze meeting the guest's. Ah yes, it was Faith. The Welsh woman gave the two a big smile before starting to browse for a novel it seemed. She did this usually after completing a case's investigation, usually as something to act as a relaxant. Even the most firm faced homicide Detective of the Squad needed a break after all. She moved and took a seat near Evie, a book now in her hands. "You two alright there? Me and Maddie just wrapped up things." She just smiled at the two twins, seeming rather content. This was nice downtime from the cases they had been solving. Nicholas felt his cheeks flare up a bit as he caught the gaze of the Welsh sleuth. He recalled their first meeting at the Crystal Palace when Evie called him over to assist in the further investigation of the death of Norah Barnslow. Faith hadn't even caught him staring and by then had decided to make a start on the novel that she had acquired in her rough hands.

Her head raised again when she heard the study door open once more. It was Viola and Maddie. Just what was wrong? Her own brows furrowed, as she marked her barely read page before shutting the book. "We have to head to Sinner's End. Pronto. Grab your pistol and magnifying glass, Faith. We're going crime solving." Maddie assured, her tone serious as Faith soon walked out of the study with her. Evie looked over at Nicholas, having noticed his little blush, and decided to remark against it, giggling gently."So your eyes were on Faith? Typical Nicholas."


End file.
